


I live to please you, Sire.

by crabbiestJellyfish



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Multi, gay dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crabbiestJellyfish/pseuds/crabbiestJellyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in around 1500, the kingdom of Smuppetia is a beautiful island of great riches. Prince Dirk is heir to the throne and is pledged to be wed to Princess Roxy of Catalan. When she comes to visit the kingdom she will someday rule, she brings along her favorite stable boy: Jake. Dirk finds himself hung on the beautiful boy who talks to horses, refusing to admit his true feelings as it is outlawed in his kingdom and he could be hung. True love does not hold back for rules, however, and the two 17 year olds find themselves wrapped up in more chaos than they could ever imagine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I live to please you, Sire.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by gigauser Prince Dirk Strider (http://www.gigapause.com/profile/Shadesandhearts)  
> this is my first DirkJake fanfic soooooooo if it's really really bad...that's why.  
> but other than that, i hope you enjoy!

The sun shone bright on the small island, creating beautiful reflections from the sea. The peasants of Smuppetia bustled through the village on the outskirts of the castle while the Dukes and Lords slept in their estates until high noon. In the castle, every inhabitant was busy preparing for guests. The maids were dusting each candlestick holder, the butlers preparing the dinner table, the cooks creating everything out of almost nothing, the seamstresses preparing multiple gowns, and the stable boys mucking each stall to the utmost sanitation. Even the king was busy, preparing invitations for the soon-to-be-held ball. Everyone was moving quickly through the corridors, creating an atmosphere of calm chaos.

 Everyone, that is, except for the prince.

 Prince Dirk lay soundly in his bed, undisturbed by the constant patter of feet outside his door. What he was dreaming of, one may never know, but judging by the moans he made in his sleep, it was something...pleasant.

 A sudden rap at the door was followed by the entrance of Dirk's manservant, Droog.

 "Wake up, Sire. There is much to do today and King Brolan insisted that you help him with preparation." Dirk rolled over, his back facing Droog.

 "I would much rather stay here."

 "I am very sorry, Your Highness, but I would lose my head if I told the king of your plans. Now then." Droog ripped the covers off the bed, revealing a nearly naked Dirk. Droog cleared his throat and turned towards the wardrobe in order to find decent clothing that would mask the giant bulge currently residing in Dirk's undergarments. "I...see you had a good sleep, Sire," he said, attempting to indicate that he was most certainly NOT the slightest bit disturbed.

 Dirk stretched towards the sky as he yawned his answer. "Indeed, Droog. I had a wonderful dream. Now if only I could remember what it was about..." Droog rolled his eyes and continued surveying the contents of the wardrobe. He finally decided on the prince's favorite shirt: a light orange fine linen undertunic with ruffles at the cuffs. Of course, the outfit in question also consisted of more than just a simple undertunic, and Droog laid out black breeches and the black surcoat with orange stitching usually reserved for special occasions.

 "Ah," Dirk sighed as he saw the fancier clothing. "The princess is coming today then, is she? I had almost forgotten."  _Wished she was not coming is more truthful_ , he added bitterly in his mind.

 Almost as if he had heard Dirk's thoughts, Droog calmly stated, "Though she may not be the perfect bride for you, your marriage with Roxy will bring peace to the kingdoms. Besides, whatever the king wishes, he receives, and it would be to your advantage to follow his instruction." Dirk snorted, but allowed Droog to begin dressing him anyways.

 Soon the prince was dressed and could be seen making his way (slowly) to the throne room.

 "Finally up and moving, I see," a voice sneered from behind Dirk. He whipped around to see none other than his younger brother, Dave.

 "Why hello there, Princess," Dirk smirked. "Saving your gown for the ball, then?"

 Dave glared at his older brother. Dirk couldn't help but smile; Dave was actually pretty cute when he was annoyed. The squinting eyes, the crinkle in his cheeks from the downward turn of the corners of his lips, and the way his nostrils flared just the slightest bit. Yet he still looked like a pouting three year old. Dirk reached over and slapped the back of Dave's shoulder, laughing. Dave only pouted more, causing Dirk to guffaw for all he was worth, (which is actually quite a lot, considering he's a prince).

 The sudden grunt of King Brolan quickly stopped Dirk's laughter. "I wish to see you in my throne room. We are doing this. We are making this happen." and with that, the king turned away and set off. Dirk grimaced.

 "Farewell, Princess."

 "Do not let yourself be killed by father," Dave shouted after him.

 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 "Before dusk tonight, the princess will arrive. I expect you to show her the utmost courtesy and respect. She is, after all, your future wife."

 Dirk sighed and pushed the long hair out of his eyes. "Yes, father."

 Not long after, word was sent to the king that the awaited ships had arrived. Roxy had at long last come to survey the land.

 Dirk greeted her with a false smile and a bow. "Welcome to Smuppetia, my lady."

 "YOOF! It is MUCH hotter here than it is in Catalan! Gracious. Janey, fetch me my fan." Dirk started at the sudden loudness of the princess. "Ah! At last. My infamous suitor. Charmed, I am quite certain."

 She held out her hand.

 Dirk stared.

 Centuries seemed to pass before Roxy finally said, "Well go on then, kiss my hand, would you?"

 Dirk blushed and gently took Roxy's hand, pressed his lips against it, and quickly drew away. Roxy seemed unbothered by the flustered Dirk and instead turned her attention to her lady-in-waiting.

 "Janey, would you be so kind as to remove my luggage from my cabin quarters? Thank you." Jane once more returned to the ship, leaving Dirk and Roxy to themselves.

 "I...I trust you had a safe journey, Your Majesty?" Dirk tentatively asked.

 "Oh, sir, please. Call me Roxy. Or my queen, if you so choose," she added with a wink.

 Dirk only blushed more and Roxy smugly grinned back at him. "I am Di--" his voice cracked and Roxy giggled. "I am Dirk," he finished.

 "Well, Dirk, I am very pleased to meet you. I am sure we will have a lovely time together."

 "In...indeed. Yes. A grand time." Dirk tugged at his collar. Was it just him, or did the collar shrink in the last 5 minutes?

 Jane clambered back down the ramp, saving Dirk from the awkward position he had found himself in. "Do you need help? I can load Her Highness's things on my horse if needed."

 "No, I can help her," grunted a voice behind Jane, and out stepped the most handsome boy Dirk had ever seen.

 His black hair fell over his face, slightly obscuring his brilliant green eyes. His skin was very tan, signifying he was a peasant, but Dirk couldn't help but feel that this peasant was very special. He wore a green undertunic and black pants, his tan shoes almost blending with his skin. He carried a crate full of...what was it? Dirk strained his eyes to see, but the top was closed off. Whatever it was, it seemed heavy and Dirk could see his muscles rippling as he struggled to keep it from dropping.

 "Sire...? Sire, are you okay?" Dirk heard the boy ask. Only then did he realize he had been staring with mouth agape.

 "I...yes. Uhm. Heat stroke." Dirk scratched the back of his neck, a habit that drove his father up the wall. "Young princes do not scratch their necks," he had once shouted at Dirk from across the dinner table. "It is unbecoming!"

 "Oh," the boy mumbled. "Oh! Well then we should get you out of the sun then, no?"

 "Ah! Yes, that would probably be best." Dirk still couldn't keep his eyes off...what was his name?

  _Right_ , he thought,  _I do not actually know his name. I am standing here staring at someone whose name I have not yet learned. Could I be anymore of a dolt?_

 The boy smiled at him and shook his head, trying to get the hair out of his eyes. "Agh. It did not work. It never works, come to think of it." He chuckled, but Dirk caught a small hint of a blush. Or maybe his cheeks were just slightly sunburnt. Either way, Dirk felt a small flutter in his stomach when he saw it.

 Dirk looked over and suddenly the boy was right next to him. "Shall we load the carts then, Your Highness?"

 "Oh! Yes. Indeed. They are over there...should I just show you the way?" Dirk tried to hide the fact that he was indeed very flustered, and succeeded only slightly.

 "Yes, thank you," the boy returned with a smile. Silently they made their way to the carts. Dirk couldn't help but notice the way the boy's calves flexed when he walked. Or the fact that the crate was very heavy but the large biceps on the boy's arms helped keep it up. Or even the discovery of a small mole right where the boy's chin and neck met. Of course Dirk noticed these things, for who wouldn't notice these things?

  _I bet he has all the fair ladies chasing after him_ , Dirk thought to himself, and his stomach sank slightly.

  _Wait, what? Why do I feel like this? I should not despair at the pull a fellow gentleman has on the female population. Perhaps I am only jealous. Yes, that is what it is. I am jealous that I will never have the chance to marry any girl I choose._

 Dirk still felt sick, but at least he had convinced his mind that it was only out of jealousy. Nothing more.

 When everything was moved from the ship to the carts, the boy came to Dirk, who was mounting his horse, and asked if there was anything more to do.

 "No, there is nothing more, ah--" Dirk paused, a thoughtful expression filling out his face. "I never caught your name."

 "Jake, Sire."

 "Jake. Well, Jake, you do not have to keep calling me by the royal terms. Dirk is fine."

 "Yes...Dirk." Jake tried out the name and found it to his liking. It had a nice feeling when it rolled off his tongue. Dirk also enjoyed the way Jake said it and hoped that he would hear it MUCH more often. "If it so pleases you, I will call you Dirk, for I live to please the royal family." He smiled, and Dirk found himself smiling back.

  _That should be made against the law, having a smile so contagious._

 The ride back to the castle was uneventful, but Dirk made sure to ride behind Jake the whole way.

 Of course, it was only because Jake was clearly an expert with horses, and Dirk wanted to see an expert at work. He watched how Jake seemed to be an extension of the beast, swaying whichever way the horse swayed, bobbing his head with the steps, even his hips moving in rhythm to the slow walk.

 Yes, Dirk truly enjoyed seeing a master rider at work.

**Author's Note:**

> like it so far? good! let me know below :)  
> hate it so far? also good! let me know why and leave suggestions on how to improve below :)
> 
> also. in case you haven't noticed, not all the characters listed have shown up.  
> but do not fear, i have plans for them! it may take awhile for some to appear but they WILL appear.
> 
> ~crabs jels


End file.
